Stress Releif
by Electra Minos
Summary: The world meeting is going downhill as usual... but this time Germany isn't there to calm Italy... but thanks to an unexpected turn of events... Italy survives this round. YAOI! Please enjoy! M Rated for a reason!


The world meeting was slipping into chaos, again. America was shouting about something and being shot down by England. England was trying to fend off France's wandering hands from his waistband. China was late again so his seat empty. It was just another normal day. Russia looked around bored at some of the other members. Japan was sitting sulking in his chair. His head hung low, his black hair just falling across his face. He hated noise. Russia could see the Asian nation was extremely uncomfortable. It was round about this time where one member would of the meeting would shout above the bickering nations. Unfortunately Germany was absent. No one knew why, it was assumed he was ill. Russia sighed and lent back on his chair, he surveyed the room again. He spotted further down the table near Germany's empty seat the shaking Italian. Saying Italy looked scared was an understatement, he was terrified. His eyes locked on the floor, not even daring to look up as Japan whispered an apologise to Italy and quickly left the meeting. "So..." Russia thought "Japan couldn't cope with the noise and without Germany moderating, he was really out of place." The Italian suddenly started twitching uncontrollably in his seat, Russia could see him breaking down, under normal circumstances he would of enjoyed watching this, but today something was different. He knew he needed to calm down the boy. Russia looked around the room and smiled softly. He slowly got up from his seat, walked round the table until he was standing right behind the trembling Italian. America, France and England were so busy in their own arguments they didn't notice Russia quickly placing one hand over Italy's mouth, or the other that snaked round his waist. Italy flailed in Russia's grip as he took him out of the room. No one in the meeting noticed the fear in Italy's eyes as he disappeared from view.

Italy hit the bed hard, the covers bellowed out around him and settled again. He looked up tears in his eyes to the looming Russian. He gulped as he watched Russia shut the door behind him. He shuddered as he heard the lock click shut. He was still shaking as Russia smiled softly and stepped towards him. Italy buried his face in the covers of the bed. He knew stories about Russia. Germany had warned him never to go near him. Russia would eat him alive. He was such a weak nation. Why was this happening to him? He heard Russia's feet move towards him. Softly thudding of the floor. He felt himself slide towards the Russian as the large country sat down next to him. He began to whimper. He felt two hands grip his shoulders, pulling him away from the soft covers of the bed. He went without a fight, was there any chance he stood against him? He was pulled up and leant against the Russian's chest, how warm and strong it seemed. He felt fresh tears forming as an arm wrapped around his shoulders, hot breath on his ear.

"Are you okay Italy?" Russia held a tissue out for him. "Your away from all that chaos now."

Italy paused. Russia's voice was soft and caring. He slowly looked up at the older nation, his vision slightly blurred from the tears filling his eyes. He was so scared that he would do something. But he offered kindness? Italy's trembling hand reached up and took the tissue. He quickly dabbed his eyes. Russia looked down to him, smiling softly. He was taken by surprise as the Italian flung his arms around him and started to ramble.

"They were just so noisy and they were shouting! I didn't know what to do! Normally Germany would stop them but he's not here! I was really scared something dangerous was gonna happen and Japan left cause he was scared! I didn't know what was gonna happen!" Russia listened to the Italian ramble on at 100 miles an hour, he noted the tremors in his voice, the occasional sniffles that punctuated his sobs. He soon moved the boy round so he was sitting on his lap, giving him a comforting hug. Russia held Italy until he could feel the boy's heart beat return to normal. Gently stroking the boys hair and whispering words of comfort into his ear. Italy calmed down in the Russian's embrace, his breathing softened and he slightly nuzzled his chest. Soon the happy Veh~ sound was heard escaping the Italian's lip.

"Thank you Russia. I feel a lot better now." Italy smiled up at him.

"No problem Italy, but I don't think returning to the meetings a good idea." Russia said calmly. The Italian's face dropped and tilted his head to the side.

"Veh~ Why?" Italy looked up confused.

"They will still all be fighting." Russia said softly.

"Oh yeah..." Italy down to Russia's chest, he then looked back up to Russia's eyes. "So what do we do?" He asked back to his cheerful mood. Russia stroked his hair. "Do you feel really stressed Italy?" Russia asked softly.

"Yeah... I always feel stressed after being scared like that." Italy chirped.

"Do you need some help relaxing?" Russia purred, his eyes looking up and down the Italian.

"Yeah that would be nice." Italy smiled up at him. Russia smiled softly in return. stroking Italy's hair. Italy shuffled awkwardly as he realised he was straddling the Russian, Italy's face flushes as he realises what Russia is implying.

"Won't Germany be angry?" Italy asked slightly worried, shying away from Russia.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him." Russia said calmly.

"I guess so..." Italy said half heartedly.

"Don't worry, you just need to relax. It's not like it means something." Russia said in a comforting manner. Pulling the Italian closer to his chest, brushing his hand down Italy's arm.

"Okay..." Italy looked up at Russia, if it didn't mean anything then it must be okay... right? He shifted on Russia's lap and decided if Germany didn't know... he'll be fine. Russia gently slid his arms down the Italian's sides, looking for any changes. Italy shuddered as he felt Russia's hands on him and couldn't help the sounds that escaped him. Russia loved the soft mews that came out of the Italians lips. Italy looked up to meet Russia's violet eyes, unsure of what thoughts were going on behind them. Russia wrapped an arm around the Italian's waist to pull him higher on him. Russia moved his hand and bit down on his glove pulling it off with his teeth. Italy could feel Russia's length beneath him. Pressing against the fabric of his uniform. He always knew Russia was the biggest country but... this was going to hurt. Russia smiled at the Italian, he swapped his arms and held his still gloved hand up to Italy's mouth.

"Bite down... and pull it off." Russia said seductively. Italy's eyes quivered. He hesitantly opened his mouth and bit down on the end of his glove. He tugged at it gently, pulling it off of Russia's hand. He sat there for a moment with the glove dangling from his mouth. Russia couldn't help but smile at his innocence. Russia quickly moved to bite the Italian's neck. He tasted his soft skin, his tongue moved around, exploring for more fresh skin. Italy cried out as he felt Russia's teeth on his skin. His cry sounded a mixture of pain and surprise. Russia's rough hands slipped up his uniform, Italy was unsure whether he would undo the shirt or pull it to pieces. Russia's hands hungry to reach Italy's fresh skin. Italy squirmed on his lap, involuntary rubbing against Russia's already hard member only making the Russia get rougher. Italy moaned as Russia pushed him down on the bed. He felt a chill on his back as his shirt was pulled off, his hands were pushed out in front of him, his wrists being bound by Russia's white scarf. When Italy realised he'd lost the freedom of his hands he mewled again. Russia smiled admiring his handiwork. Once sure his prey was going no where he started undoing his own uniform. He grinned down at the flushing face of his victim.

"Now where do you want me to start?" Russia ran his fingers down Italy's bear and quivering chest.

"Please don't hurt me!" Italy screamed, looking up to Russia. His brown eyes quivered and trembled, a tear fell down his face. Russia's expression changed, looking down at Italy. He felt a pain in his chest. He followed the tear run down the boys cheek, the empty pain in his chest grew. He looked back to the quivering brown eyes looking up at him. He couldn't do this. Italy was not a foe that needed to be subdued, not a battle to be won. Italy was different, he needed to be cared for and cherished. Petted and praised, with kindness and compassion. He was different.

"Hurt... you... I don't want to..." Russia said slowly "I just...want to make you feel better." Russia lent forwards and brushed away Italy's tear. Italy didn't know what to do. The person who scared the living daylights out of him... seemed to be just as scared as he was.

"It's okay... just untie me... please. We can try again?" Italy said with a small smile. Russia nodded and untied Italy. Italy sat up and gave Russia a hug, wrapping his legs around the Russian's waist, kissing his neck softly. Russia gasped at the tenderness of the Italians lips. Russia gently hugged him, lying him back down. He undid Italy's trousers and gently rubbed his member, making sure he was slow and gently. Italy moaned in pleasure, this time Russia smiled not with evil intent hidden behind that action. He smiled in kindness. Italy relaxed as Russia slid off his trousers. Italy watched Russia kiss down his body until he took Italy's member into his mouth. Italy tensed up as he felt Russia's tongue run up and down it. As Russia sucked hard Italy moaned lustfully arching his back, he was so close to cumming. Russia sensed the change in the Italian and moved away, hearing a disappointed sigh from the Italian.

"Why... did you... stop?" Italy panted as the Russian undid his own trousers. Sliding them off he slipped one finger into Italy's entrance. The Italian cried out again tensing up.

"Just relax... it won't hurt... I won't force without you saying yes..." Russia said softly.

"Okay..." Italy took some deep breaths. "I'm ready Russia." Russia smiled as he felt Italy relax before slipping the second finger in and pumping them gently. Italy gasped as he felt pleasure surged though him, Russia was gentle and waited for Italy to get used to the intrusion before pulling out and slowly eased his long member into him. Italy cried louder wrapping his arms around Russia's back, giving Russia a better angle. Italy moaned louder as Russia filled him and started to pump slowly. Russia gasped as Italy was so tight, he could help but want to pound into the boy beneath him, but he held himself back.

"Ah... Ah... more... harder... faster!" Italy moaned. Russia looked down slightly confused. Why would he cry that of him, but being with Germany must bring this out in him. Russia smiled as he fulfilled the request. Slowly and surely he increased the speed and strength of each thrust until the bed was threatening to break beneath them. Italy moaned louder and louder as Russia pounded deeper and deeper into him. Russia was moaning and panting to the same passion of the Italian. As Russia went faster he felt himself reach his climax.

"I'm... close Italy!" Russia panted.

"M...me too! Ahhh! Russia!" Italy threw his head back.

"Italy!" Russia climaxed, filling the Italian so much, some of it spilled onto the sheets beneath them. Italy climaxed his cum coating their stomachs as he tightened around Russia's member. The pair collapsed panting and gasping for breath, still shaking from the pleasure. Russia slowly pulled out of Italy, looking down at the boy beneath him. He kissed the Italians cheek tenderly. Getting up he cleaned himself, dressing and looked back to Italy.

"Thank You Italy. Thank you for everything." He smiled and walked towards the door letting the Italian does off. Once he heard the soft snoring coming from the Italian, he smiled and closed the door quietly behind him.

Turning away from the door, he walked slap bang into someone, they ended up falling back to the floor.

"You bastard! Watch where you're going!" A very angry Romano shouted at him, his voice losing volume as he looked up at the Russian. Russia just smiled down at him.

"Are you looking for Italy?"

"Yes! I'm supposed to pick him up and drive him home! Have you seen him?" He said grumpily.

"He's sleeping. In there. Good day." Russia turned to walk off, a sinister smile on his lips. He got a good distance down the corridor before the silence was shattered.

"WHAT THE CRAPOLA HAPPENED HERE?"


End file.
